Ron and Hermione: A Series of Drabbles
by nerdherd14
Summary: This was a shuffle drabble challenge for Ron and Hermione. Short and adorably sweet :  Set your ipod on shuffle, and write a drabble for the first 10 songs. You only have the time the song takes up to write each drabble based off of the song.


Ron and Hermione Shuffle Drabble Challenge

Wallflower (Priscilla Ahn)

Hermione felt like she was on cloud nine. Viktor had just proceeded to spin her around the room. The Yule Ball was more than she had ever imagined it would be. She felt beautiful. She felt like a person, and not just a bookworm whom Harry and Hermione turned to for homework help. She felt loved. Once she stopped spinning, Viktor excused himself to use the loo. Hermione glanced around, taking in the sights of the ball. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of red hair.

Ron Weasley sat on a bench in a corner of the dance hall, having just abandoned one of the Patil twins. _I don't even like to dance_, he thought. He couldn't help but stare at Hermione. Just this year he had noticed that she was a girl. It seemed that he was noticing a little bit more than that. The way her hair cascaded down her back. The way she smiled and gazed around the dance floor. The way her dress hugged her curves. He flooded those thoughts from his mind. He shouldn't be thinking about that. He and Hermione were just friends… He didn't feel anything for her… Right? _…Right?_

From Yesterday (30 Seconds to Mars)

"Ron," Hermione said, approaching him in the Great Hall.

It was the morning after the Second Wizarding War had ended. Voldemort was gone for good, and Hermione felt comforted to know that not only Voldemort had been defeated, but Ron was also by her side.

"I need to talk to you…" she declared, pulling Ron out of the hall and leading him down the hall to an empty Charms classroom.

"I do too, Hermione," he declared, spinning her around to face him. "I've been thinking about what happened…yesterday."

"Right…" Hermione couldn't suppress her flushed cheeks.

"I meant it, you know," Ron confessed, also blushing. "I wanted it to happen. The kiss. I just can't believe we didn't share it sooner. I—I love you Hermione. I've waited so long to tell you that."

"Oh, Ron," whispered Hermione, moving forward. "I love you too. I need you to know that I put my feelings into actions. There are no words to describe how much feelings I have shut up inside of me. I need you to know that I feel for you exactly what you feel for me."

And with that, she kissed him. It was nothing like the kiss during the battle. It was not frantic. It was not as if they were going to possibly die any moment. It was tender. It was gentle. And it was the kiss of two people desperately in love with each other.

Any Moment/ Moments in the Woods (from Into the Woods)

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the bottom of a deserted Hogwarts staircase. Harry had gone up to Dumbledore's office to view Snape's memories in the pensive.

"Ronald," Hermione said. "I need to tell you something." Ron became nervous, and gulped. "The kiss… it wasn't just because of what you said about the house elves."

"That's a relief," Ron sighed.

"Take this seriously, Ronald," Hermione said chastely. "I felt something. I know, it's the worst possible time to realize you may be in love with someone. But this might be our last moment together. The climax of the battle is still to come. Either of us could die at any moment from now on."

"Hermione, don't say that," Ron said. "We'll see each other again. We need to… You can't leave me… I won't leave you either."

"Ron, you're so sweet," said Hermione, tears trickling down her face. "I just want you to know that we can't live in this moment. We are in the middle of a war. Our kiss… There were feelings there. I want to live in that moment. Forever, believe me. But we can't. I just needed to tell you that it was more than a spontaneous gesture. Just in case this is the last time we ever see each other."

Ron decided to make the most of their possible last moment together. He leaned in, and gently kissed her on the lips. He pulled away after a second. "I would have so many regrets if I died before kissing you one last time."

Ignorance (Paramore)

Hermione's heart nearly skipped a beat as Ron murmured her name in the hospital wing on his birthday. She grabbed his hand, silently assuring him of her feelings. Harry and the others in the room quietly slipped out, leaving the two friends alone.

"Hi, Ron," said Hermione, trying not to cry out of happiness and pain. "I'm so sorry that I've been treating you horribly. I've been so jealous of Lavender. I just can't bear to see you with her. It seems as if you're so ignorant of my feelings toward you. You have no idea how much you mean to me. You have absolutely no idea."

She then did something extraordinary. She leaned down and planted a tender kiss on his cheek. Ron seemed to smile in his sleep. "Thank you for proving me wrong, Ron," Hermione whispered. "I don't think you're that ignorant after all."

She turned around the make sure nobody had listened in on her confession. To her surprise, Professor McGonagall was standing in the corner of the room. She simply smiled, and then walked out the door of the hospital wing.

It Takes Two (from Into the Woods)

"Ron," Hermione said, looking frantic.

Ron had just arrived home from work. He plopped down on the couch. "Hermione, are you all right? You seem a bit frazzled."

Hermione took one look at Ron's face, and then fell onto his lap and wept. "Ron," she sniffed. She looked up at him. "I'm pregnant."

Ron's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Ron, I must have forgotten to take my potion one night, or something must have gone wrong. I don't know if you wanted kids just yet, I'm sorry if you're unhappy."

Ron sat Hermione up and wiped away her tears. "It takes two, Hermione," he said, smiling. "It takes two to make a baby. It's not your fault. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Hermione sniffled. "And in fact," Ron continued, "why would you think I'd be upset? I'm going to be a father, Hermione. _A father. _This is the best gift you could ever give me. Thank you so much, love."

This Photograph is Proof (Taking Back Sunday)

Ron glanced around the walls of the flat he shared with Hermione. She was freshening up in the bathroom, for she had just arrived home from work. On the wall, he spotted one of his favorite photographs of them together. It was taken at their wedding, just two short months ago. They were smiling, laughing, showing their ties of friendship. The next second, Ron leaned in and passionately kissed her. This showed their bond of love, and the feelings that they shared for each other.

"Ron, you seem quiet," said Hermione, having come out of the bathroom, and standing a few feet away from Ron. "Are you all right?"

Ron grabbed Hermione and led her over to the wall. "See that picture?" Ron pointed it out. Of course, Hermione had. She had seen it plenty of times. "This photograph is proof; proof of my unrequited love for you. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing will ever change that. You have made me the happiest man alive. Thank you for saying yes, Hermione."

He then pulled her into a tight embrace. He was, in fact, the luckiest man alive.

I Can Make You a Man (from Rocky Horror Picture)

Hermione dragged Ron into his bedroom at the Burrow. "I love you, Ron," she murmured, in between passionate kisses.

They fell onto his bed. Soon all layers of clothing had been discarded and much foreplay had occurred. "Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked, concern flickering in his eyes.

"Ron," Hermione reassured him, "I want this more than anything right now. You are my everything. It's the right time and place. Take me, Ron. Now."

Ron leaned down to kiss her. She pulled away suddenly. "Plus, then you can boast to George about how you are officially a man."

Ron snickered before kissing her again.

Beautiful (Moby)

Hermione came out of Ginny's room in the Burrow. It was two in the morning on a hot evening in July. The Seconding Wizarding War was over. She was relieved, but constantly had nightmares of the trauma it had caused her. She crept down the hall and entered Ron's room.

"Ron," she whispered.

Ron stirred at the sound of Hermione's voice. "Come here," he said, once he saw that she was standing in the doorframe.

Hermione climbed into bed with Ron. "It will always be there," she said, tears trickling down her face. "Maybe that's what I really am. A mudblood."

"Hermione," said Ron, looking deeply into her eyes. "You are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't be ashamed of what you are. That's the Hermione I fell in love with."

Hermione and Ron drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a month, she did not have any nightmares.

It's Your Wedding Day (from the Wedding Singer)

Ron awoke in the room he currently shared with Harry. He was at the Burrow, where he would be joined with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Harry was his best man, and they were sharing a room while they visited the Burrow. He woke up with butterflies in his stomach. "I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" He shouted.

Harry jumped up with a start. He was a bit disgruntled, since he had just been woken up. Still, he smiled. He knew that marrying Hermione would truly complete Ron. He had been in love with this girl since he was fourteen. There could not be any two people that were as perfect for each other as Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was bustling around in Ginny's room, getting her things in order for when she left the Burrow after the wedding. She still could not believe that she would be marrying Ron Weasley today. This was the man she had been in love with since she was sixteen years old. And now her dream would finally become a reality. She was getting married today, and squealed with excitement at the thought of her future with Ron.

I Want to Hold Your Hand (The Beatles)

Ron stared at Hermione from across the common room. He tried to avert Lavender's gaze. He was not interested in her anyways. He could not take his eyes off of Hermione. She wasn't doing anything extremely out of the ordinary. That was not why he noticed her. Definitely not. She was simply writing a potions essay, her nimble hands holding a quill that darted across the parchment. Ron would give anything to hold those hands of hers. He wanted to grab her and embrace her and hold her hand, confessing his love to her. But he couldn't do that, could he? Hermione would be mortified, for she did not feel anything for him. Ron sighed at this realization. Hermione heard his utterance, and turned around to smile at him. Ron grimaced at the beautiful woman that he would never have.

Hermione smiled as she turned away from Ron, and continued writing her essay. _If only he knew… _she thought.


End file.
